Sweeter than Vanilla (Birthday 3)
by FTS-Peace
Summary: [Clover & Candies series] Maybe Cagalli will not be able to understand Athrun Zala at all. He is still that guy who like sugar and she is just that kid who believes she needs a subtitle whenever he talk.


**Sweeter than Vanilla**

_**[Clover & Candies Birthday Series]**_

Athrun Zala's Birthday fic.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cagalli could never understand the joy that Athrun found in sugar.<p>

The 18 years old blonde observed her friend swallowing yet another chunk of vanilla ice cream, and she couldn't help but noticing the way his Adam's apple bobbed at each gulp.

_Strictly no more than two spoonful of sugar per day_, she vividly remembered what her dad told her as she brought a cup of black coffee to her mouth for a sip.

"Now I feel really awkward" Athrun put his spoon down and gazed at her, suddenly looking all serious and confused at the same time.

"I don't" Cagalli replied.

"I do"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "Well _Haumea_ tell me why?"

"This" Athrun moved to point at the big bowl of vanilla ice cream as if he was accusing it for a crime.

"Okay… so?"

He must thought she just said something so ridiculous for his eyebrows arched upward.

"You did not joined me"

"It's your birthday, Athrun. I just gave you the thing you'd like to indulge the most" She smiled behind her cup's rim, "You're a sucker for sugar afterall. One of these days you might get injected with insulin in your butt"

Athrun dared to smirk at that, "I'd like that"

"What?" she chuckled.

"You're getting into the _'mood'_" his tone teasing as he made an airy quote with his fingers.

"I speak English, not double entendre" she blushed, "...or whatever you're implying at"

"Whenever I'm with you, I speak alien's languages"

Cagalli almost threw her cup at him. He was throwing her signals again, had been doing so since several past months. She knew what he wanted, yet didn't know how to react when he said the '_word_'.

It was too soon she thought. The day they found each other again, although it was just almost a year ago, felt like yesterday to her. They were now a college-mate… altogether with Kira and Lacus, even though they took different courses.

Cagalli had learned that Athrun was a genius in all kind of science and mathematics and had great interest in robotics and engineering, and it amazed her when he briefly described what he learned because it seemed like he was talking in a different language…. An alien language as he said earlier. There was a time when she wondered how they could become friends. She had more interest in politics and world history than what was being put in a rocket or what kind of microchip better suit in a man's brain.

They were just so different from each other.

But she cared for him, maybe just a tiny bit more than she cared for Kira or Lacus.

For Haumea's sake, she remembered when she was like six or five, when they were in kindergarten, he looked so frail especially with those girlish haircut and large green eyes. She secretly named him Dodo bird because he looked like he was going to extinct back then. But now sitting in front of her, was a grown man. Those green eyes didn't stare at her like she was an earthworm anymore as now, his gaze made her bottom melt like an ice cream. And he was taller than her too. '_A head fucking taller'_, she grumbled in her mind. Having to crane her neck just to look at him made his ego soared high to Jupiter.

"Say Cagalli…"

Cagalli put her gazed out of him, maybe she should looked at the ceiling instead. Her heart just decided to race there and then.

"Would you like to be my nurse this Halloween?"

"Fuck what?" Cagalli felt there was something stuck in her throat. Athrun however, was looking at her intensely with reddened cheeks.

"I guessed you buying me a vanilla ice cream for my birthday just made me thick-skinned…" he paused before he grinned, "…or thick-skinner… I don't know if the grammar is correct though, I just felt that it is. Why don't you tell me?"

"Please, rewind, repeat. I don't understand"

Cagalli coughed. Had she knew what he was going to ask, she wouldn't let herself take a cup of black coffee.

"There's a Halloween party at Elsman's club. Everyone is invited and I want us to dress as doctor and nurse. I think you will look nice in it. But only if you agree. I promise this is not a seduction-"

"Athrun!" she blushed even more. Her head felt like blowing into dust.

Athrun just laughed, "Your final word, your highness?"

"I—I guess…" Cagalli threw her hands up, "Ah… Alright! What the hell!"

He shamelessly threw a punch in the air. Cagalli didn't know whether her cheeks could manage to blush anymore. There should be a limit somehow…

But as she wondered how the hell she supposed to get a nurse costume, Athrun rose from his seat and pressed a kiss on her lips, his tongue skimmed over the contour of her lips, and Cagalli tasted a faint sweetness there.

"See you there" he said with a grin before leaving her frozen in her seat.

Still in dazed, Cagalli touched her lips where he marked her with his vanilla ice cream.

But ten minutes later, it hit her.

"Fuck you Athrun Zala" she mumbled, she just got _'trick or treat'_ sooner than everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

What do you think of this continuation? Haha! It's actually different than what I already planned but I guess this should be okay.

I think I should let you guys interpret what just happened in this story.


End file.
